


Счастливого детства осколки

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Kid!Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — Он фиолетовый, — трагично провозгласил Лэнс. — По Киту долбанули молодильными лучами, а он превратился в фиолетовую кошку.





	Счастливого детства осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение следует

1.  
— Это точно он? — потрясённо промямлил Лэнс. — Нет, я подозревал, что Кит с самого детства был демонёнком, но что бы вот так…

Из-под стола угрожающе зарычали. В тени ярко поблескивали жёлтые искры глаз.

— Он же полукровка, — напомнил Коран. — Детёныши галра очень быстро растут и руководствуются инстинктами…

— Он фиолетовый, — трагично провозгласил Лэнс. — По Киту долбанули молодильными лучами, а он превратился в фиолетовую кошку. Обалдеть! Ай, мать твою!

Что-то маленькое и фиолетовое пулей вылетело из-под стола и прошмыгнуло мимо них в коридор. 

— Я даже сфотографировать его не успела! — возмутилась Пидж. — Коран, насколько он вообще самостоятельный? И что он понимает из того, что мы говорим?

— Может, лучше следует спросить того, кто об этом знает не понаслышке? — Бархатно осведомился Лотор. — Я так понимаю, это был Красный паладин? Прелестный малыш.

— И близко к нему не подходи! — окрысился Лэнс.

— Не смог бы, даже если б захотел, — пожал плечами Лотор. — Он сейчас оказался вдали от всех знакомых лиц, в незнакомом, страшном месте. Спасибо, я предпочту остаться при всех своих пальцах.

— А? — Наклонил голову Лэнс. 

— Говорю, что разлученные с матерью детёныши крайне агрессивны, — терпеливо объяснял Лотор. — И, кстати, так просто вы его не найдёте. Он уже наверняка подыскал себе убежище и окопался.

— И что же он будет делать дальше? — прищурилась Пидж.

Из коридора донёсся тоненький жалобный плач, от которого сердце рвалось на части. Ханк подскочил, чуть не снеся кинувшегося к двери Лэнса.

— Теперь, — медленно сказал Лотор, прикрыв глаза, — он будет звать свою мать. Долго и тщетно.

2.  
— И как долго он может так прятаться? — Лэнс нервно бегал по комнате, то и дело натыкаясь коленом на диван. Из коридора веяло зловещей тишиной, что, после двух часов постоянных криков, скорее пугало. — Вдруг с ним что-то случилось?!

— Он наплакался и спит, — раздражённо огрызнулся Лотор. — Но, да, его надо найти и держать под присмотром. 

— Нам повезло, что до сих пор не было ни одной тревоги, — Аллура устало потёрла глаза. — Ребёнок в коммуникациях боевого корабля — это трагедия. Вдруг он запутается в проводах? Или решит спрятаться в камере с линзами теледава?

— Может, он придёт на запах еды? — Ханк комкал в руках мягкий пакет от питья и не поднимал глаз. — Когда возвращается Широ? Нам надо узнать, что Кит больше всего любил в детстве.

— Пока Широ вернётся, ребёнок успеет три раза помереть с голоду! — Лэнс на бегу воздел руки к потолку и потряс кулаками. — Ты знаешь, как часто надо кормить мелких засранцев? Они спят и едят, потом снова спят, потом шкодят. У нас нет времени дожидаться Широ!

— Тогда просто приготовь, что, как ты думаешь, любят земные малыши, — вздохнула Аллура. — Откроем дверь на кухню и сделаем засаду…

— Вы издеваетесь? — ядовито спросил Лотор. — Это подвижный, самостоятельный ребёнок с полным набором зубов, который в будущем — позвольте напомнить! — будет выживать за счёт инстинктов. Вы думаете, он будет дожидаться, пока ему разомнут мясное пюре?..

— А у него есть выбор? Он даже поесть попросить не может! — Аллура в ярости отбросила волосы за плечи.

— Выбор у него как раз есть, — Лотор внезапно посерьёзнел. — Когда вы в последний раз видели мышей?

3.  
— Как долго ещё он будет таким? — устало спросил Широ, устраивая Кита поудобнее. Зверёныш сидел у него на коленях и задумчиво грыз его правую руку. 

— Пока не превратится обратно в человека, — развёл руками Коран. — Дети-полукровки принимают облик той расы, с которой чувствуют себя в безопасности, это прекрасный способ…

— Видимо, он ещё был с матерью в этом возрасте, потому она для него и мерило безопасности, — вздохнул Широ. — Дальше его воспитывал отец.

—Он мог завоёвывать доверие ребёнка годами, — мрачно сказал Коран, подёргивая усом. — У нас нет столько времени!

— Да ладно, — промурлыкал Лэнс, приторно улыбаясь Киту. — Детёныши должны выглядеть как можно более умилительно, чтобы обеспечить выживаемость. Мы же так бьёмся за симпатии общества! Покажем его пару раз, и приток новобранцев обеспечен!

— Да, очень милый и пока не очень разумный. Паладин, ты не разгрызёшь так его пястный сустав, переключись на другую руку!

— Лотор, не порть идиллию. — Лэнс зажмурился. — Господи, он точит зубки об твой протез. Широ, думаю, его доверие уже у нас в кармане.

Кит вдруг замер, дёрнулся и дико заверещал. 

—Что?! —Широ подскочил, дёрнулся, и…

—М-да, — сказал Лотор задумчиво. — Кто знал, что клыки детей так легко застревают в протезах. С другой стороны, зубы галра растут всю жизнь.

Аллура посмотрела на него с ненавистью.

4.  
— Ты чего не заходишь? — Лэнс подозрительно прищурился. 

Широ замялся, неуверенно косясь на дверь. Лэнс проследил за его взглядом и сочувственно кивнул. 

— А! 

В гостиной Кит, млея, подставлял голову под руку Ханка. 

— Что, до сих пор никак? 

Широ вздохнул. После инцидента с зубом Кит проникся недоверием к странному взрослому с коварными конечностями. 

— Не волнуйтесь, —по-мудрому вздохнул Лотор, потирая подбитый глаз. — Одно хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства, он развивается абсолютно нормально для ребёнка его возраста и ситуации. Видите, он уже привязался к тому, кто его кормит! 

— Это сейчас было лишним, — прошипел Лэнс. 

Широ только тоскливо вздохнул.

В гостиной Кит взобрался на Ханка и блаженно растянулся у него на животе, крепко жмурясь. В воздухе разливался какой-то странный звук, будто высокое стрекотание или жужжание, или… 

— О! — Облегченно вздохнул Лотор. — Он мурлычет. 

Лэнс чуть не охнул от тупого удара под грудиной. Это было так умилительно, что просто никаких сил. 

Широ стоял с видом великомученника. 

Ханк издал высокий писк боли, абсолютно не подходящий бесстрашному паладину Вольтрона. 

Кит ритмично сжимал в когтистых ладошках бока его футболки. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как потрескивает ткань. 

— О, — совсем другим голосом сказал Лотор. — А это уже… может, с ним лучше играть в доспехе. 

Лицо у Широ было странным. Он то ли радовался, что избежал участи когтеточки, то ли завидовал, то ли и то, и другое. 

Ханк уверенно забрал руки Кита в свою ладонь и ласково потер ему загривок. 

— Так тоже можно, — вздохнул Лотор, и уныло потащился на встречу с Аллурой.


End file.
